Tragic memories and Lovely nights
by ChibiArmin
Summary: Armin Arlert haves a dream about how he lose his Ojiisan, remembering all the details Armin falls in depression, but there are his friends Eren and Levi for comfort, and something special occurs at the end Enjoy it! contains Yaoi! Eren/Armin.


Don't cry anymore

**This is my first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic, this is about the relationship between Armin and Eren.**

**Dreamland **

"Jiisan, Jiisan, Please stay with me, don't go" This were the pleads of a short blonde Boy, that was no older than seven years, he dressed blue jeans that matched with his blue sky eyes, he wear a yellow shirt with a book image, that boy was Armin Arthur Arlert , and he was in a catastrophic scene, his Ojiisan was dying slowly, he was laying on the floor hardly breathing, blood was coming out of his mouth, but still a little conscious, still hearing the boy's pleads.

"Jiisan, jiisan, please don't go" Armin's was teary and a little hoarse from crying.

"A-Armin… you must continue your road without me." The old man spoke weakly, and that made Armin threw himself near him, shaking his body.

"I don't want, I won't leave you in this condition." Armin sobbed, long tears wet Ojiisan's suit.

"Listen up Armin, you'll be fine and will watch you from a better place." Ojiisan said his vision went gray and he was beginning to be cold.

"One more thing… I love you" And with Ojiisan's Body collapsed, Armin grabbed his Ojiisan's hand, and cry uncontrollably and louder.

End of Dreamland

"Jiisan… Jiisan aghh!" A somnolent Armin woke up from a nightmare, he sadly got up and went to the restrooms to wash all himself, and tears were coming out his eyes he was sobbing a little but tried not to cry, he don't wanted to call his friend's attention, he washed his face, but still depressed he sighed.

"Ojiisan, I wished you were her beside me." Armin murmured to himself feeling an immense sadness, and he went to joined breakfast, he passed all the way with a big sad face.

"Armin! Is nice to see you this morning!" And that was Eren Wayne Jaeger saluting his best friend Happily, he saw Armin's sad face, and quickly rushed beside him.

"Armin buddy, what happen, why are you so down today?" He asked his best friend worried, and Armin just sobbed and cried on Eren's shoulder.

"M-my Ojiisan… I want him" Armin said in his tears, Eren pulled Armin to his side and rocked him back and forth, while stroking his soft blonde hair, shushing him.

"Shh, It's alright Armin, he is in better place now" Eren soflty said hugging tight Armin.

"Ojiisan, Ojiisan!" Armin continued crying hysterical, his cries were painful, his sobs were pitiful, Eren just continued to rock him, as an attempt for calming Armin.

"Shhh" Eren Wayne shushed him, but Armin continued Crying.

"O-ojiisan, why you leaved me, why?" Armin cried sorrowfully.

"Oh my, Armin please stop crying." Eren tried to calm Armin, but he was too sad for calming down. Not fully knowing what to do, Eren gave up, but still hugging Armin.

Just Then Levi-Heichou entered the room, and saw all the scene, he concerned a little bit.

"What is going on with Armin?" Levi-Heichou Asked putting a chair and sitting himself near the two teenagers.

"Heichou, help me to comfort him please." Eren said breathless and tired of hearing Armin's cries.

"Why is he crying?" Heichou said putting a gently hand on Armin's back.

"He missed his Ojiisan" Eren explained Heichou what was disturbing him too much, so Levi nodded and caressed Armin's back.

"Armin listen" Armin looked up Levi with his face as red as an apple from crying.

"You have us when you need some comfort, we won't leave you alone." Levi gently said, wiping away the tears from Armin's face.

"Y-you r-really mean i-it" Armin said sobbing pitifully.

"Yes now show Eren and me a sincere smile." Levi gently said. And Armin now was feeling happy, he did as Levi pleaded, and hugged Eren and Levi at same time.

"You're all what I need to feel happy thanks for all your help." Armin said no crying anymore, he was relieved and happy, Levi and Eren smiled at him, showing him protection.

When the day finished, the night fell and Eren and Armin were preparing to sleep, Armin was in his pajama, waiting for Eren, and then Eren joined him and tickled him, he laughed and enjoy having a time with his beloved friend.

"Oh Eren you always make me happy!" Armin said happily, and Eren smiled at him.

"And you are all my life and Happiness." Eren said rubbing Armin's belly.

"Awww, you're so sweet" Armin said Purring, then Eren realized that it was the time to declared himself to Armin and became boyfriends.

"Armin Arthur Arlert, could you please be my Boyfriend and live with all the entire life?"

"Eren Wayne Jaeger, yes,yes!" Arming said shedding tears of joy, and both of them kissed themselves passionately.

"I love you my love"

"Oh Darling I love you more than you imagine!"

And With that the two loving birds had a really lovely night!

**Al done, my first fanfic! I know It is short but it is cute, enjoy it and tell me what you think! I'm over Eremin fics =3**


End file.
